


Ghosts of the Vault

by misfitcutie



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Borderlands AU, F/M, Guns, Hellbent by Mystery Skulls plays in the background, Spoilers for GB International, Violence, character death is canon, publishing first draft because i cannot care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitcutie/pseuds/misfitcutie
Summary: So I came up with aBorderlands AUa while back.And uuuuuuh I wanted an excuse to have Ray put a gun to Egon's head sooooo. Yea.Also this is super rough and a first draft and may or may not actually been done. I just wanted it out of my head.





	Ghosts of the Vault

“No, no, no.” Ray choked back tears and hot air. His hands were covered in blood. He was desperately trying to quell the profuse bleeding. These wounds would be fatal. He knew that. Yet accepting that fact was impossible. 

Egon dived down behind the dumpster- barely missing the bolt of electricity that destroyed a toxic barrel a few yards behind him. The literal sensory explosions that rocked Pandora were normally too much for him, but this wasn’t normal. He was in overdrive. He had to be to deal with the cataclysmic siren in the Salt Flats. 

“Ray!” He yelled over another eruption of elemental destruction. “Dr. Stantz!” He yelled again, voice hoarse and unsure if Ray could hear him or if he was being ignored. He ripped the mechromancer’s hands from the near-lifeless body of Moran. He dug through her soaked mass hair to her neck; trying to find any hint of a pulse. 

“Egon you gotta do something. She’s gonna-” The dumpster rocked with another combustion. “Damn siren!” He jolted up in a rage and launched a futile grenade towards Aibel. She only laughed. 

“Dammit, Stantz!” Winston’s voice crackled across their Echo’s. “Augh!” There was a split-second delay between the explosion across the cave and Winston’s relay. “She’s deflecting everything! It’s just ricocheting off of her!” 

Egon leaned over pulled Ray back into the dirt. “Focus, Raymond.” He radioed back to Winston and Peter, “Moran’s down. We have to retreat.” 

Winston bit back, “Where the hell are we supposed to go!?” 

“Then remain on defence! Just give us cover, dammit!” He was already frustrated and the life-threatening tension wasn’t helping. He calmed his expression; stepping back into the shoes of his medical practice. “Ray, I’m sorry.” 

“No.” Gunfire resumed in the background. 

“There isn’t anything we can do.” 

“No.” 

Denial was a normal response to the death of someone close to you. Or it was supposed to be. Once people adapt to Pandora they normally cheer. 

“What about the Eridium solution?” 

“We haven’t run any conclusive tests on it. There’s no guarantee it will help her any.” Moran was a whisper from death. Her face and chest were burned badly. Egon couldn’t tell if she was breathing. 

But Ray didn’t hesitate to place the hot barrel of his pistol against Spengler’s forehead. 

It was dangerous to fall in love on this waste of a planet. But even more dangerous to prevent it. 

“If this works,” and it was a big if, “she won’t be the same.” They tested this cocktail of purple bile on nearly dead bandits. It worked most of the time, but long-term effects were unknown. Peter kept executing them. 

“How’s Blondie doin’?” Peter’s voice was cutting in and out between lead exchange and electric shocks. “We need back-up!” He was getting frantic. 

Ray pulled back the hammer. 

Egon pulled a vile and syringe from his belt. With the amount of blood loss, he wasn’t sure the dose would circulate in her system. He forced the needle into her heart and depressed the plunger. 

“What are you doing?” Aibel diverted her attention to the doctors behind the dumpster. “You can’t save that bitch. She’s mine!” A black orb ballooned out to capture and suspend Jenny’s body. The dumpster was tossed like paper and Ray and Egon were paralyzed; the proximity to the phaselock sent lightning through their veins. 

“Uh. What is that?” Peter lowered his rifle to fully view the orb. It should’ve been a void of darkness... yet it glowed. 

“What is this? What did you do?” Aibel was seething. She wanted Moran dead. Deader than this planet. She was less valuable than skag vomit. 

Winston didn’t allow himself to get distracted. He had seen some weird shit from sirens before. They were all unpredictable. Hell, they were unpredictable to themselves. Even Steele had been caught off guard by her own abilities. Aibel was confused which meant she was vulnerable. He measured his shot and took it. 

Aibell screamed. Winston had pierced her shoulder; forever scarring her intricate lacing of tattoos. With concentration lost, the phaselock burst open throwing slag and acid. 

For a moment, they thought they had all gone blind. A white light engulfed the cave like burning magnesium. Ray pulled his goggles down, allowing him to see a vague image of the source. A pair of wings unfolded from Moran’s glowing body. But? She was no siren? 

In a blink, the white light snatched Aibel from the ground. Her purple wings burst outward and the battle became aerial. 

“What in the hell-” Peter's awe was cut short. Winston threw his rifle over his shoulder and pulled Peter out from their cover. There was an opportunity to get these idiots out of there and he was taking it. 

On the way, Peter pulled Egon to his feet. “Is that Jenny? What did you two do!?” The light began to dim and the two figures could be seen clearly. 

“It appears that we synthesized siren abilities. How? I’m unsure.” Aibel and Moran blipped in and out of sight; phasing in and out of the dimension in an attempt to destroy each other. 

“Ray we gotta go.” Winston was getting impatient. 

Ray pulled the goggles off his head and gestured towards the two women in a panic, “We can’t leave her, she’s still hurt!” 

Egon tried to level with him, “We don’t know if that’s her. I’ve seen the outcomes of these experiments. It’s never the same but it’s never been human.” His voice was stern, “We have to go.”

Winston and Peter went to drag their defiant peer from the battle, but he wouldn’t have it. “Jenny!” 

The shout left Moran open; the siren struck her to the ground. Her pride and body both hurt, Aibell retreated by phasing out of sight. 

“No!” Ray broke the hold against them and made a mad dash towards his love. The three other men followed him just as quickly. 

“Jenny,” He fell next to her and cradled her. She was still burned and bleeding yet, somehow, looked better; scar tissue was already forming over her wounds. 

She gazed up at him and smiled weakly. She reached up and cupped a hand on Ray’s bloodied cheek. He took her hand and kissed it through the sweat, dirt, and tears. 

Peter pulled his hat back, “I don’t have to shoot her, do I?” He was half joking but obviously, awestruck. Had it worked this time? Egon was right, she could be dangerous. Most tests turned violent. 

“Please stop killing my test subjects.”


End file.
